


【天陸】與你的盛夏花火

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 「⋯⋯作為賠罪，天にぃ明年也要陪我來煙火大會！」「只有明年？」「明年、後年、大後年——未來的每一年！就算好多年後，我們都變成了老爺爺也要和我一起來！」
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】與你的盛夏花火

*交往設定的小段子集合  
*夏日花火大會中發生的大小事

01.浴衣

當清脆的門鈴聲響起時，替七瀨陸著裝的工程正巧進行到一半。雙眸登時圓睜，紅髮的少年抬頭望向壁上的掛鐘。

「啊，都這個時間點了，一定是天にぃ！」

許是欣喜之情太過強烈，他想都沒想便欲朝大門邁開腳步。

「等等，陸！我還沒幫你把腰帶給固定好！」為了避免功虧一簣，趕忙制止過於興奮的陸後，和泉三月立馬對自家弟弟下達指示：「一織，你快去開一下門！」

即便在接獲命令前便已率先朝門口走去，和泉一織還是順著兄長的指示應了聲：「知道了，哥哥。」

意識到自己方才差點給隊友帶來了困擾，陸有些困窘地撓了撓臉頰，「抱歉，三月，我不小心興奮過頭了⋯⋯」

看著陸歉然的神情，三月笑嘆了口氣，安撫了聲「沒事」後，便埋首繼續手邊的工作。

過沒多久一織便把穿著浴衣的九条天給領進門中。將木屐整齊地擱在玄關，並把作為伴手禮的國王布丁交給一織，天在望見三月以及不遠處正對著電視啜飲啤酒的二階堂大和時分別打了聲招呼。

「喲，九条，來接リク啦？」大和舉起手裡的啤酒瓶晃了晃，權當是回應，「真好呢——哥哥我也想和可愛的戀人一起去煙火大會。」說著，他往身後的沙發倒去，仰頭望向天花板，「要不乾脆去約經紀人小姐吧？」

「⋯⋯勸你收起那危險的想法，如果不想被社長殺掉的話。」三月頭也沒抬地戳破友人的幻想。

「天にぃ！」

望見來人的瞬間，陸一雙紅寶石般的眸子霎時亮了起來。雖然他想立馬邁開腳步朝對方奔去，但礙於仍未著裝完畢，只能以使勁的揮手作為代替。

「陸。」柔聲回應道，嘴角勾起柔和的弧線，天踱步來到戀人的身旁，輕捏了下陸的鼻尖，「怎麼讓和泉家的哥哥給你弄腰帶呢？」

「唔，因為⋯⋯我怎麼弄都弄不好嘛。」低下頭，陸絞著手指，有些洩氣地解釋，「明明已經在網路上看過了好幾次教學影片，但還是不得要領，才會麻煩三月⋯⋯」

「豈止是不得要領？都稱得上是笨手笨腳了。」雙手抱胸，剛把國王布丁放進冰箱的一織故作無奈地嘆了口氣，「真該給九条さん看看你自己弄的樣子。」

「一織！」陸又羞又窘地鼓起雙頰。

「⋯⋯和泉一織，下次記得把照片發給我。」

「天、天にぃ？」

「說笑的呢。」聳了聳肩，天一面輕拍了下陸的頭頂，一面對一織使了個「我並不是在開玩笑」的眼神，換來對方又一次的無奈嘆息。

「說起來，天にぃ穿浴衣的樣子也好好看啊！」沒有注意到兄長與友人的眼神交流，陸的視線直勾勾地落在戀人身上，上下掃射，「不愧是天にぃ！」說著，唇畔漾起一抹甜甜的笑。

「謝謝，陸。」天柔聲回覆，「陸穿浴衣的樣子也很可愛。」

「只要九条さん換了套衣服，七瀨さん就會說出類似的字句呢。」冷眼吐槽，一織又補充了句：「每次都是這樣，該說真不愧是兄控嗎？」

友人的揶揄讓陸紅了雙頰，「那、那是因為天にぃ不管穿什麼都很好看嘛！」

聞言，還在和腰帶奮鬥的三月忍不住輕笑出聲：「雖然反駁的方向有些奇怪，但確實是陸會說的話呢。」

「三、三月也？」面對和泉兄弟雙雙調侃，陸垂下眉。不甘心的他開闔著嘴，思索了半晌才做出反擊，「⋯⋯一織也是，不管三月做了什麼也都會說不愧是哥哥什麼的，一織也是兄控！」

「⋯⋯我以為イチ跟リク都是兄控這件事已經沒有任何異議了。」旁觀者大和幾不可聞地淡淡吐槽，仰頭又灌了口啤酒。

一織輕哼了聲，沒有反駁，「那是因為哥哥不管做什麼都很優秀。」說著，他手指陸的腰際，理直氣壯道：「就連給人纏腰帶也一樣。」

精準地將腰帶打結拉緊，並把它調整到陸的腰部右後方，「完——成啦！」吁了口氣，三月直起身來笑著宣布，正巧替即將進入白熱化的鬥嘴劃下句點。

終於獲得了行動自由的陸旋即在鏡子前轉了一圈，左看右看，眼裡寫滿了欽佩之情，「謝謝你，三月！看起來就跟影片裡綁得一樣漂亮呢！」

三月搓搓鼻子，笑著回應：「嘿嘿，沒什麼。以前還小的時候常幫一織綁，長大後就沒什麼機會了，總覺得有點懷念呢。」

「哥哥⋯⋯」

「謝謝你，和泉三月。」點頭致謝，在看見三月擺手示意不用客氣後，天順了順陸的額髮，說：「之後再教你怎麼繫浴衣的腰帶。」

「我會努力向天にぃ學習的！」雙手在胸前握成拳頭，陸一臉堅定地應聲，但回想起早先努力的成果，他的語氣很快又變得不太堅定，聲音也弱了下去，「不過⋯⋯我可能還是會像剛才一樣弄得亂七八糟的⋯⋯」

「沒關係，多練習幾次就好。」說著，天微微一笑，「大不了以後都由我來幫你綁。」

「真的嗎？」陸眨了眨眼。

「七瀨さん，請別因為這樣就故意不學會怎麼繫浴衣的腰帶。」

「我、我才不會這樣呢！」

「誰知道呢？」一織不置可否地攤手，隨即望向粉髮的少年，「九条さん，就說你太寵他了。」

天露出與面對戀人時溫度截然不同的微笑，悠悠開口：「關於太寵陸這一點，我覺得IDOLiSH7的各位也是不遑多讓。」

「好啦，九条和陸趕緊出發吧！」在自家弟弟又將掀起一波唇槍舌戰之前，三月急忙輕輕將陸往天的方向推去，「再拖下去的話，到放煙火之前你們就沒多少時間能逛了！」

「說得也是。」點頭，天牽起了陸的手，正準備朝門口走去時又朝宿舍裡邊望了眼，「對了，其他人還沒回來嗎？」

基於禮貌與友誼，他想在帶陸出門前自己至少該向還在宿舍的人打聲招呼。

「啊，環拉著壯五早早就去現場卡位了，說是什麼⋯⋯今晚的煙火會有國王布丁的造型？」食指抵著下巴，三月試圖回想，「至於凪，今晚還有拍攝工作呢。」說著，他模仿起對方得知沒能邀請漂亮女士一同欣賞煙火時悲痛的語氣與神情，惹得陸忍不住噗哧一笑。

「這樣啊。」天頷首示意明白，「雖然有些可惜，但下次再和他們打招呼吧。」

在和泉兄弟的目送下，兩人來到玄關換上木屐。儘管方才已經再三叮囑，可一織仍舊皺著眉頭，不甚放心地拋出了連環炮般的提醒：「七瀨さん，錢包、手機確定都帶了嗎？煙火大會人很多，小心別跟九条さん走散了。還有，如果會晚回來，記得在群組裡告知一聲。」

「知道啦，一織真愛操心。」

「嗚啊——不知道為什麼，突然有種目送女兒和男友出去約會的複雜心情呢⋯⋯」手撫著臉頰，三月感嘆地說。

「你太誇張啦，三月。」陸有些害羞地說，接著，對自己的夥伴們揮了揮手，「那麼，我出門啦！」

「路上小心！」

「啊，リク，回來的時候隨便幫哥哥買點下酒菜吧？」

癱坐在沙發上的大和直起身子朝門口喚了聲，換來三月的轉頭嘆息以及一句「想吃就自己去買啦大叔」。

02.面具

笑語聲被隔絕在緩緩闔上的大門之後，可靜謐並未因此降臨於兩人之間。即便身處在相對寧靜的住宅區，都市的夏夜依舊能聽見微弱的蟬鳴，間或駛過的車輛也孜孜不倦地以沉沉的引擎聲招搖地啃噬著黑夜。

循著光源，陸微仰起頭，視線被高掛天邊的月亮攫住，「哇——天にぃ，你看！」輕晃著牽在一起的手，他另一隻手指向夜空，「今晚的月色好美啊！」

像是在炫耀著寶物一般，陸的臉上洋溢著滿滿的笑容。

說者無意，聽者有心。在書頁間被賦予了不同意義的字句讓天微微一愣，在望見身旁那人澄澈的眼眸、意識到對方僅只是在陳述眼前的事實後，這才忍不住低笑出聲。

「陸總是會不自覺說出讓人心動的話呢。」

「咦？什麼？」陸不解地眨眼。

「沒什麼。」他將視線投向夜空，「今晚的月色確實很美。」

見話題被對方不著痕跡地轉移，嘟起嘴來，陸心有不甘地輕拽天的袖口，「誒？告訴我嘛！」可望著戀人凝視著月光的柔和側臉，他很快便放棄了追問，釋然一笑，他再次邁開腳步，「嘛，算了，我們還是快點出發吧，天にぃ。」

至少對方說的是「讓人心動的話」，而不是「奇怪的話」之類的——唔，雖然他還是挺想知道是怎麼樣的話語無意間讓戀人心動就是了。

「等等，陸。」沒有移動腳步，天在身前那人疑惑地回頭時取出了面具，「在那之前，還得戴上這個。」說著，他為陸戴上了狐狸面具——為了一會兒逛攤販時能盡情地吃東西又不露出當紅偶像團體主唱的臉，他刻意準備了只遮住上半張臉的款式。細心地調整好位置後，天也戴上了屬於自己的那一個，「這樣的變裝在煙火大會不算突兀，效果應該比戴帽子和口罩好一些。」

「不愧是天にぃ，想得真周全。」陸佩服地說，但戀人被遮住的上半張臉又讓他有些遺憾地垂下眉來，「不過⋯⋯這麼一來天にぃ的臉就被遮住一半了，好可惜啊。」

「這麼做才能一起逛煙火大會、像現在這樣手牽著手。」晃了晃緊牽著的手示意，天輕拍了拍陸的頭頂，柔聲解釋，「還是說，我們改去不用變裝也能夠牽手的地方？」

他其實也覺得把陸的半張臉給遮住實在是過於浪費了。

「唔，不要，我已經期待好久了。」陸堅定地搖頭，「我就想跟天にぃ一起去煙火大會！」

雖然一織笑他和高中女生沒兩樣，竟然只因為能和戀人去煙火大會而興奮得失眠了好幾天，可他怎麼能不興奮呢？他和天可是已經不知有多少年沒能一起去煙火大會了！好不容易重逢並成為了戀人，恰巧兩人隔天早上又沒有工作，他當然想好好把握這次得來不易的機會。

異常認真的神情讓天忍俊不禁，「好，都聽陸的。」他說，對身旁那人勾起溫柔的笑，「我們出發吧。」

月光下，兩人踏著木屐，再一次邁開了步伐。

03.巧克力香蕉

儘管一路上無數次暗忖遮住陸上半張臉的面具過於礙眼，可這一刻，天由衷覺得那面具的存在實在是恰到好處。

一隻手撩起垂墜於頰邊的髮絲，陸微彎下身，將天手持的巧克力香蕉納入口中。右手僵在半空中，本來是打算將手裡的竹籤交到陸手上的，怎知回過神來陸便已經先一步有了動作——還是如此引人遐想的舉動。

「怎麼了，天にぃ？」見面前那人沒有動靜，陸抬眸，羽睫扇動了幾下，嘴角還沾著巧克力醬。

「⋯⋯沒什麼。」

沈默了片刻，天嘆了口氣，伸出手指輕輕抹去戀人唇畔的巧克力醬，將自己能夠勉強維持冷靜歸功於將殺傷力大幅減低的面具。

嘛，其實說是恰到好處，他也不否認心底還是有些惋惜就是了。

04.草莓糖葫蘆

解決了手裡那枝巧克力香蕉——在陸的堅持下，兩人決定每種食物都只買一份分著吃，「一下吃太飽的話，就沒能吃到每種想吃的了！」還記得陸當時是帶著不容拒絕的氣勢這樣說的——陸的注意力很快又被幾個攤位外賣蘋果糖的攤販給抓住了。踩著雀躍的步伐，他拉著粉髮的少年來到了攤位前，「天にぃ，你看，是蘋果糖！」

被糖漿包裹的鮮紅蘋果宛若璀璨的寶石，在吊燈的照射下熠熠生輝。

「要買一份嗎？」天側過頭去，語帶寵溺地詢問。

陸神秘兮兮地笑了，「那是當然，只不過——」話說到一半，他轉向老闆，說：「老闆，請給我一支草莓糖葫蘆！」遞出零錢，陸從攤主手中接過的並非是天預期的蘋果糖。

「陸？」

「嘿嘿，天にぃ的話，一定是比較想吃草莓的吧？」得意地露齒一笑，陸說。接著，他像是突然靈機一動，咬下前端第一顆草莓，「但是，天にぃ要從這顆開始吃才行。」眼底閃過一絲狡黠的光，叼著草莓的緣故，陸說出來的話語有些模糊不清。

「⋯⋯認真？」挑眉，天微瞇起貓眸。

危險的目光讓陸不自覺游移視線——他分明是想學天にぃ平時逗弄自己的方式，來個以牙還牙的，怎麼說出那種話的是他，可慌亂的卻並非對方而是自己呢？——撓了撓後頸，他乾笑著囁嚅道：「嘿嘿，開玩笑的。」

口齒不清地紅著臉說完，陸正打算將咬著的草莓一口吞下，可剛把草莓含進口中，他的戀人便托起他的下顎，溫柔卻又帶著點無法抗拒的力道吻上了他的唇。

「唔，嗯？」

睜大雙眸，陸的呼吸因為意料之外的發展而瞬間停滯。但天沒有就此停下動作，熟門熟路地撬開戀人的唇瓣，他以靈活的舌尖輕易地將對方口中的草莓掠奪。

「多謝款待，陸。」

指腹擦去嘴角的銀絲，享用了自己最喜歡的莓果的天心滿意足地看著眼前滿臉通紅的戀人。趁對方還沒反應過來，他執起陸拿著草莓糖葫蘆的那隻手，偏首笑著又咬下一顆草莓。

05.棉花糖

天並不特別喜歡吃棉花糖。

砂糖與色素製作而成的雲朵狀甜點嚐起來既空虛又死甜，容易受潮的特性也讓它特別容易黏手，總的來說是沒什麼特色又惱人的一種甜品。

但看著陸佇立在攤位前，水汪汪的大眼直盯著棉花糖瞧的模樣，天還是做出了妥協。嘆了口氣，他將零錢放進陸的掌心，「只能買白色的，色素吃多了對身體不好。」

獲得了首肯的陸沒有得寸進尺，喜孜孜地用零錢換來了蓬鬆而潔白的甜膩雲朵。拆開罩在外邊的透明塑膠袋，他撕了一塊棉花糖放進口中，「唔——好吃！」

手捂臉頰，他無法自持地笑瞇了眼，滿臉幸福，惹得天忍不住哂笑：「你太誇張了，陸。」

「除了煙火大會，平時很難碰到賣這種棉花糖的攤位嘛。」陸嘟嘴埋怨，又撕起一片棉花糖，「對了，天にぃ，你看——」說著，他將白色的棉花糖置於嘴唇上方，「聖誕老公公！」

戀人天馬行空的想像讓天噗哧一笑，「現在是夏天，你穿著浴衣呢，陸。」即便眼前的畫面可愛過分，他還是沒能忍住地吐槽。

陸皺起面具下的眉毛，噘起嘴來，悶聲嗔怪道：「天にぃ真是沒想像力。」另一手指著自己的頭髮，他正色解釋：「我的頭髮是紅色的，跟聖誕帽一樣。」

認真的神情令天不忍再潑冷水，他努力壓抑讓嘴角上揚的笑意，配合地發出了驚呼：「哇，真的呢，是聖誕老公公！」

「是的，我就是聖誕老公公！」陸滿意地點頭，學著電視中的北國老人發出了渾厚的笑聲（雖然有些失敗，讓天差點忍不住笑意），「乖孩子天にぃ想要什麼禮物呢？」他眨著眼睛詢問。

「讓我想想⋯⋯」粉色的眸子轉了一圈，最終，他的視線落在陸手裡的棉花糖上，「那麼，我想吃聖誕老人的鬍子。」

「誒？聽起來好恐怖啊！」嘴上雖是那麼說，陸還是將本來放在嘴唇上方的棉花糖朝天遞去，「給！」

沒有伸手接過，低下頭，天微啟雙唇，一口含住陸拿著的棉花糖——

「唔，誒？天、天にぃ？」

還有陸的手指。

所以我才沒那麼喜歡棉花糖，太黏手了。

甜膩的氣息在嘴裡化開，將陸沾染糖液的指尖舔舐乾淨，天兀自想道。

06.章魚燒

「陸，現在是晚餐時間。」並肩行走於人群，回想起剛才一路上吃過的食物，天蹙著眉頭，「剛才你都吃甜的，現在該吃點鹹食了。」

「說得也是。那麼，天にぃ有什麼特別想吃的嗎？」

「沒有呢。陸呢？」

試圖憶起一路上看到的攤販，陸有些困擾地沉吟：「唔，炒麵跟章魚燒都好誘人啊⋯⋯」

「那就先吃章魚燒吧。」天提議，手指向不遠處的攤位，「那一攤看起來還不錯。」

「就聽天にぃ的吧！」

恰逢用餐時間，攤販前排著比其他攤位還要長的隊伍，再加上只有攤主一人製作餐點，老闆給出了並不算短的等待時間。

天瞥了眼手機螢幕上的數字，「到煙火施放前還有一段時間，等一下應該沒有關係。」

可排隊向來不是件有趣的事。輕哼著歌，陸晃著天的手，視線在摩肩擦踵的人潮中飄移，前方排隊的人還沒少去半個，他的注意力便猛地被什麼給攫住了。

「天にぃ，我突然有想買的東西，你在這裡等我一下！」

「什麼東西？」不解地皺眉，將看起來想脫離排隊隊伍的陸拉向自己，天進一步追問：「不能等買完章魚燒再一起去嗎？」

「是⋯⋯現在就想要的東西！」見天有阻止自己的意思，陸有些著急了起來，「反正章魚燒還要等一陣子，我去去就回，不會跑太遠的！手機也會開著！」

「⋯⋯不是什麼危險的事吧？」

想來這裡也沒什麼危險的東西，只是擁擠的人潮可能有走散的風險，但陸畢竟也不再是那個容易走丟的年紀、身上也帶著手機，堅定的眼神讓天覺得自己再拒絕對方未免顯得太過不近人情（又或者像和泉一織所說的，是保護過度）。嘆了口氣，他向陸確認道：「攤位距離這裡遠嗎？」

陸乖順地搖頭：「不遠，大概在幾個攤位以外而已。」

「手機開著？隨時都能接聽？」

「嗯嗯。」這一次是大幅度的點頭。

「認得回來的路？」

「賣章魚燒的攤子前，我可以的！」

「⋯⋯那好吧。」揉了揉陸的頭髮，天說：「我在這裡等你。」

「嘿嘿，知道啦，我去去就回！」

在天仍有些不放心的目光注視下，陸的身影很快便消失在了人群之中。

07.射擊遊戲

點頭謝過、從攤主手中接過熱氣蒸騰的章魚燒，天退到不妨礙他人排隊的攤位邊角，自陸離開後數不清第幾次點開了手機螢幕，終於下定決心，按下通話鍵。

排隊途中他多次忍住了打電話給陸的衝動——他不想讓自己顯得像是個控制狂——但現在已經過了不短的時間，香氣四溢的章魚燒也到手了，他認為確認陸的所在絕對是當務之急。

暗示對方並未接聽的嘟嘟聲令天感到有些煩躁。他在進入語音信箱前切斷了通話，再一次按下戀人的手機號碼。

陸也真是的，不是說會接電話的嗎？

焦急的心緒讓天皺起好看的眉。幸好，在不安徹底蔓延之前，他終於聽見不遠處傳來了戀人的呼喊聲。

「天にぃ！我在這裡！」

雙眸在望見天時亮了起來，於人群中努力穿梭的陸朝他揮了揮手。許是意識到自己的呼喊過於引人注意，陸連忙捂住嘴巴，有些無措地一邊繼續朝戀人前進，一邊確認身旁的路人沒有注意到自己。

「陸，你剛才怎麼沒接——呃，這是⋯⋯小熊玩偶？」擔心的叨唸方脫口而出，陸手上抱著的兩隻玩具熊便吸引了他的注意力，「你剛才就是去買這個？為什麼？」

患有哮喘的陸總是被禁止與絨毛玩具接觸。撇除這點，那兩隻小熊也只是普通地可愛，並沒有什麼其他特別之處。

「正確來說，是我贏回來的！」陸得意洋洋地將玩偶舉在胸前，「小的時候，我們不是一起去過煙火大會嗎？天にぃ看上了射擊攤位的泰迪熊，但是爸爸沒能把它贏回來。」

「雖然當時天にぃ說就算贏回來也沒辦法跟我一起玩，所以沒關係，可我還是希望天にぃ能得到想要的娃娃。」陸說，摟著外層套著透明塑膠袋的粉紅小熊，將另一隻紅色的遞向正怔怔地望著自己的天。

「雖然遲了好多年，但是送給你。」

「陸⋯⋯」

低頭望著懷中的小熊，天的嘴角漾起了淡淡的笑容。抬起右手，他的指尖緩緩靠近陸的額頭。

「唔——」要被彈額頭了！

看著天的手勢，陸閉上雙眼，在心底吶喊著。

是因為剛才自己沒接電話所以生氣了嗎？可他想著反正人都看到了，就也沒必要接電話啦，再加上當時手裡還抓著兩隻小熊⋯⋯

預期中的疼痛並未降臨，取而代之的是戀人溫柔地揉了揉他的髮絲——帶著點捉弄的意味，天的手在最後一刻才改變了姿勢。

「謝謝你，陸。」

怯怯地睜開雙眼，面前那人柔和的神情讓陸終於鬆了口氣，也跟著微笑了起來。

「嘿嘿，很帥吧？」陸得瑟地問，「像不像偶像劇裡的男主角？天にぃ有沒有覺得心動？」

「⋯⋯是挺帥的。」天承認，「但你還是少看那些亂七八糟的東西。」也許是嘮叨的開關被打開了，他又接續最一開始的訓話：「還有，陸，下次記得要接電話。」

「唔，知道了啦⋯⋯」

「然後那隻熊，雖然可以勉強容許它的存在，但不准抱著睡，也絕對不可以把塑膠袋拆開。」

「是，遵命！」

開心地抱著房間的新成員，陸的臉上掛著大大的笑容，可滿臉笑意很快就因為想起了某件事而僵在臉上——

「那個，天にぃ⋯⋯」

他不是個善於射擊的人。本來打算為戀人打下更大隻的泰迪熊的，可是到最後重來了好多次，還是只能勉強打下成對的小熊。

是的，「重來了好多次」。

「剛才在射擊攤位，我把身上所有的錢給花完了⋯⋯」乾笑著望向插起章魚燒朝自己遞過來的戀人，陸怯怯地說。

08.釣水球

「陸，想要釣水球嗎？」手指一旁的攤位，天向身旁那人詢問。他還記得小時候全家一起去煙火大會，整個晚上陸都極其寶貝地拿著好不容易釣起來的水氣球。

「水氣球？好懷念啊！」將烤魷魚一口咬下，陸一邊咀嚼一邊感嘆。懷念的目光落在漂浮於水面上的各色球體，幾秒鐘後，他笑著搖了搖頭。

「還是下次吧。」他說。

他的右手已經拿了魷魚以及玩具熊，剩下的那一隻手，他只想緊緊牽著他的天にぃ。

09.人潮

「誒，妳看那裡。」

「什麼？哪裡？」

「那裡啊！不覺得有點像陸和天嗎？」

「陸？天？妳是說IDOLiSH7的七瀨陸和TRIGGER的九条天？」

「對啊，妳仔細看一下，不覺得很像嗎？」

「聽妳這麼一說⋯⋯不過，他們是會一起來煙火大會的關係嗎？而且還只戴了個面具變裝。」

「唔，不清楚呢⋯⋯要不，我們去問問看？」

「咦？這樣好嗎？」

身後隱約傳來的交談聲飄入耳中。還是被認出來了嗎？天側過頭去，薄唇附在陸的耳邊，「要逃囉，陸。」輕聲說完，他拉著陸的手邁開腳步，「抓緊了。」

在差點認出他們的女粉絲的驚呼聲中，他們逆著人潮大步前行。兩旁攤販懸吊著的昏黃燈光在餘光中緩緩向後退去。穿著不習慣的木屐快步行走有些艱辛，但前面那人未曾有一刻鬆開緊牽的手，後面的那人也始終緊跟腳步。

那是那個夜裡，只屬於他們的小小逃亡。

10.木屐

短暫的逃亡在遠離攤販的提畔樹下劃下句點。儘管已經不似幼時體弱，陸仍舊手扶樹幹微喘著氣。

「還好嗎？陸。」

「沒事的，天——啊，痛⋯⋯」本想安撫身旁那人，可猛地從腳趾傳來的刺痛感讓陸忍不住倒抽口氣。

「痛？哪裡？」聞聲，天焦急地追問。

「右腳⋯⋯大概是磨破皮了。」陸從實招來，「可能是穿不慣木屐吧。」說著，他有些懊惱地垂下眉。

早有準備的天取出OK繃，在陸的面前蹲下身，「腳伸出來，讓我看看。」

「咦？不、不用啦，OK繃的話，我自己貼就好！」

「穿著浴衣連蹲下都有點困難了，更何況是自己貼OK繃。」制止了對方下蹲的動作，天抬眸柔聲哄勸：「聽話，陸。」

「唔，嗯⋯⋯」

雙頰微微泛紅，陸順從地伸出右腳，輕輕踩在木屐上頭，讓戀人為自己包裹傷口。

「暫時只能做到這樣。如果一會兒還會痛的話記得告訴我，知道嗎？」小心翼翼地貼好了OK繃，天仰頭提醒。

「嘿嘿，天にぃ這樣好像王子喔。」望著在自己面前蹲著的天，陸說。

微微一愣，天直起身來，戳了下陸的臉頰，「不是王子，只不過是魔女喔。」說著，他幾不可聞地輕哼了聲。

「誒？天にぃ還在為這件事吃醋嗎？」陸歪著頭，明知故問。在對方不快地瞇起雙眼時，他趕緊再次開口：「魔女先生替我治療了傷口⋯⋯可是，該怎麼辦呢？我沒有能作為代價獻給你的東西呢。」

說著，他湊上前去，在天的頰上落下一吻。

「那麼，什麼都沒有的白雪公主就只好以身相許囉。」

11.煙花

話方說完，天還沒來得及開口，碰地一聲，煙火施放的聲音便響徹了夏日的夜晚。

「啊，開始了！」視線投向瞬間被點亮的夜空，興奮地拽著天的袖口，陸情不自禁地感嘆道：「好漂亮啊！」

無數朵煙花升起、落下，在夜幕上揮灑出大片絢爛的斑駁。凝睇著陸的側臉，天情不自禁地伸手取下陸的面具。

「天、天にぃ？」

「沒事的，這裡沒有其他人。」說著，天也取下了面具。

四周並未有觀賞花火的人潮，他們已經遠離了聚集的人群。從這裡望去，煙花仍有段距離，但也足夠動人心魄。

把上半張臉遮住果然還是太浪費了。如是想著，天傾身向前，笑著吻上了陸的唇。

心跳仍在喧囂，煙花還在盛放。秉著呼吸，陸望著戀人櫻色的眸子裡獨獨映著自己，伴隨著無數夢幻而迷離的光，美得懾人。

什麼嘛⋯⋯這樣一來，自己不就沒能好好看煙火了嗎？

沈浸在戀人過於溫柔的深吻當中，他在心底暗自埋怨，可卻也沒有拒絕的意思。一吻方休，陸紅著臉微微喘息，「天にぃ這樣，太狡猾了⋯⋯害我少看了好幾分鐘的煙火。」

「抱歉，誰叫陸太過可愛了。」

「什、什麼嘛！」陸鼓起雙頰，「⋯⋯作為賠罪，天にぃ明年也要陪我來煙火大會！」

「只有明年？」

「明年、後年、大後年——未來的每一年！就算好多年後，我們都變成了老爺爺也要和我一起來！」

輕笑出聲，煙花盛放的夜空下，天笑著靠上了陸的額頭。

「嗯，我答應你。」

番外.線香花火

「回去的路上買點線香花火吧？明年到來之前，姑且作為補償。」木屐的喀喀聲不絕於耳，並肩走在提畔，粉髮的青年如是提議。想起陌生女子用來搭訕友人的話術，他靈機一動，以認真的神情提出了另一個方案——

「又或者，陸比較想在床上放煙花？」

「在床上放煙花？這是可以辦得到的事情嗎？」陸詫異地張大嘴巴，一臉不敢相信。

「誰知道呢？」天聳了聳肩，嘴角勾起了抹難以覺察的危險弧度，「試試看就知道了。」

番外.下酒菜

今晚的二階堂大和並沒有等到下酒菜。

End.


End file.
